Candice Lee
|gender = Female |affiliation = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (5 episodes) |actor = Shontae Saldana |status = Alive}} Candice Lee is a HYDRA operative and the personal aide of Hale. Biography General Hale's Aide S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Sightings Candice Lee got a phone call informing her that S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, who Hale had been hunting down for days, had been spotted. As a result, Lee immediately informed Hale who ordered her to keep them where they were so that they could find them.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.11: All the Comforts of Home and Lee investigate a Daisy Johnson's sighting]] Lee and Hale made the trip to River's End, where Kennedy had recognized Daisy Johnson. Lee searched through the information about Deke Shaw, who had been arrested by the police and released after Johnson came to see them, but realized that Shaw did not exist anywhere in known databases and suspected that he could be a Life-Model Decoy. Lee also informed Hale that they were more sightings of Johnson, but Hale suspected that it could be a trap and decided to leave River's End. Before leaving, however, Lee ran a last genetic profile with Shaw's DNA and discovered that his DNA matched with two other known individuals: Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. To Lee, this was further evidence that Shaw was an LMD when he was actually Fitz's and Simmons' grandson coming from the future.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.12: The Real Deal Lee returned to the HYDRA Preparatory Academy with Hale. When S.H.I.E.L.D. infiltrated the Principia searching for Gravitonium, they reactivated dormant Sleeper Mechs, which in turn alerted Lee. She reported the event to Hale, who figured out that S.H.I.E.L.D. knew about the Gravitonium they had left on the ship.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.13: Principia Finding Carla Talbot to use the Faustus method]] Lee left the HYDRA Preparatory Academy when Glenn Talbot, who had been HYDRA's prisoner and submitted to the Faustus method, escaped thanks to Phil Coulson. Lee found Carla Talbot and waited for Glenn to call her. When he did, Lee forced Carla to pronounce the Faustus sentences triggering complete compliance from Glenn.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.17: The Honeymoon S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Attack Upon noticing that the Sleeper Mechs of the HYDRA Preparatory Academy were suddenly deactivated, Lee discovered that General Hale had been locked in Ruby Hale's cell by her daughter. Lee released her superior, but before they could devise a plan to find the rogue Ruby, the base was attacked by Quake and Melinda May. Lee drew her weapon and prepared to shoot, but Hale instead ordered her to stand down as she was willing to surrender and collaborate with S.H.I.E.L.D. to keep Ruby from using the Particle Infusion Chamber and the Gravitonium.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.18: All Roads Lead... Personality A determined HYDRA operative, Lee is strongly loyal to her leader Hale. She carried on her missions according the orders, tricking Carla Talbot to activate the Faustus programming on her husband. She was willing to fight against S.H.I.E.L.D. when they attacked the HYDRA Preparatory Academy, despite Hale clearly surrendering to their opponents. Equipment Weapons *'Handgun': Lee wielded a handgun when Quake and Melinda May assaulted the HYDRA Preparatory Academy. However, she did not fire as Hale ordered her to stand down. Facilities *'HYDRA Preparatory Academy': Lee worked as Hale's assistant at the HYDRA Preparatory Academy. She notably found and released her superior who had been locked up in a room by Ruby Hale. Relationships Allies *HYDRA **Hale † - Superior **Ruby Hale † *Wellins Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Daisy Johnson/Quake **Melinda May *Deke Shaw *Carl Creel/Absorbing Man † - Former Ally *Carla Talbot *Glenn Talbot † Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Five'' ***''All the Comforts of Home'' ***''The Real Deal'' ***''Principia'' ***''The Honeymoon'' ***''All Roads Lead...'' References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:Villains